The present invention concerns a cosmetic container with an integrated mixing insert.
In conventional cosmetic containers with an applicator, the applicator is loaded with a substance to be applied, that is to say the application substance, when the container is closed. For that purpose the applicator is usually of such a configuration that it can be loaded with the application substance in a quantitatively controlled fashion. That can be a special material, for example a sponge-like material which becomes saturated with the application substance or bears it at its surface in order then to be able to apply it to an application surface in a quantitatively controlled and targeted fashion. Frequently the applicator is in one piece with the lid or closure of the cosmetic container.
The application substance can be for example cosmetics. They can be for example creams, ointments or materials which are intended to be applied to the skin of a female or male user. Such cosmetics comprise synthetic but in particular vegetable or animal base substances and serve either to emphasise individual parts of the body, generally on the face (for example lipstick or eyeshadow) or for covering or concealing for example scars or pock marks. In general terms cosmetics serve to improve appearance or for medical purposes. A cosmetic can also be a fluid such as for example eyelash mascara which can be applied by the applicator being passed over the eyelashes.
Over the entire period of use, that is to say as long as there is still application substance in the container, the applicator is to be uniformly loaded thereby when the cosmetic container is or becomes closed. That presupposes a stable application substance. In other words, when the applicator is loaded the substance should not be in a condition of being separated into its individual phases, that is to say ideally the application substance should be homogenous. That is not the case however with many compositions of application substances, which are of interest, and as a result of that it can happen that the applicator is wetted with only one phase to a greater or lesser degree. The consequence of this is a makeup result with properties which do not remain the same.
In order to counteract the above-depicted problem, the production of application substances necessitates special material settings or stabilisers which generally do not correspond to the composition for an optimum makeup result or makeup effect. The result of this can be that application substances have to be discarded when, for the above-indicated reason, it is not possible to ensure uniform application over the period of use.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic container for application substances, with which the above-indicated disadvantages can be overcome.